Uchiha: Heroes of Konoha
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: What if Kakashi died instead of Obito, what effect would this effect have on the future of Konoha, and what effect would this have on Sasuke, given that he would be raised by the reject of the Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

-1Uchiha: Heroes of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 1: Changes

A young shinobi slowly opened his eyes looking around at everything around him. It took him a moment for his mind to process just what was going on. Looking up he knew exactly where he was, he could see that up a decent sized cliff a number of boulders were moving down towards him. He looked across from where he was standing to see his rival and his friend standing nearby. He knew at that moment that he had to save his friend, and that in doing so, he would have to sacrifice himself in the process. He moved as fast as he could to reach his young friend. As he got close to his friend he reached out to grab him, but his friend use the momentum of his movement to throw him away, preventing him from saving his young friend. He did not hear the sound of the boulder crushing his friend, but he heard it and knew what it meant very well. As he looked back he somehow could see the face of a young girl. He could see how much the lose of her must treasured person had on her. He knew he was the one who should of died in that moment, but he had not. He felt rage fill up inside himself at the memory. He saw the figure slowly dying in front of him, his friend's dead eyes looking into him, into his very soul. Seemingly asking him, if he had a life worth his sacrifice.

Obito opened his eyes, and raised up to sit on his own bed. He could feel his breathing was quiet erratic, and had to calm himself. He could also feel a tad bit of precipitation running down his forehead. Obito looked around his room getting his bearings. Everything was in the right spot , and he was in the same room he always woke up in. How he hated that dream, and how it haunted him so badly, he wondered if he would ever get over it. It had been about a handful years and it would still show up in his mind from time to time. Still there was very little he could do anything to change it, he couldn't go back and change the past. Things were as things were.

He was Obito Uchiha, the great reject of the Uchiha clan. That thought then went through his mind, he the only member of the Uchiha clan who had lived outside of the assigned section, which the Uchiha had been forced to move into after the nine tails incident, which ended in the death of another person who had been close to him, his teacher. He had been given his place for two reasons, one was his closeness to the Fourth Hokage, and also because he had been kick out of the Uchiha clan. He was deemed a waste of time right before his mission where Kakashi had died. Even when he returned, the clan choose to not change their ruling on the matter. Now, his only contact within the Uchiha clan was Itachi, who would come by from time to time, and talk about the world and problems between the clan and the village.

Obito quickly got ready, when he noticed a note on the front of his door, it was a message from the Hokage himself. Obito quickly read through it, and was amazed that the Hokage wanted to meet with him this early in the morning. Obito was very curious as to what the Hokage would what with him, this early in the morning, granted he was a top level jounin, but still, it was still only 5 AM. Obito quickly left through his door and moved down the streets of Konoha at break neck speed., arriving at the door of the Hokage in no time flat.

"Ah, it is good to see you here," the Hokage said looking a bit relieved at the sight of him, " I am glad you got rid of that old habit of yours, today, my friend."

Obito blinked at the Hokage, what was going on, what was the look for. Why was the Hokage so glad he gave up his habit of being late. He had done that right after the death of Kakashi, a kind of way to honor his late friend, who was always on time. Obito decided that this would not be the ideal time to dance around the subject at hand, no matter what it was.

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't of heard about it," the Hokage said pausing briefly, "Tonight, your whole clan was destroyed, everyone was killed except for one kid."

Obito just blinked, it was impossible, how in the world had this taken place, how they fallen. Who could of destroyed them so quickly, could it be Orchimaru, no, he had to reason to do that, and it just didn't seem to fit with him either.

"Well, from what we know, it seems that the person was someone you knew, Itachi Uchiha ," the Hokage announced, " I figured he would of taken you out as well. I guess you should thank getting kick out of the clan for your life right now."

Obito just blinked, he had talked to Itachi only two days before, and nothing at all seemed wrong with him. He seemed depressed over something, but nothing that would suggest that he would just go out and lose it and kill the whole clan. It just didn't add up, why would he kill his own clan. Sure from what he heard he had the power and skill to do such an action, but Itachi, just didn't seem the person to kill off how own clan. As he thought about the whole situation, he remembered something the Hokage had mentioned to him.

"So the kid, who is he, and what do you plan to do with him?" Obito asked quietly curious to the information regarding this child who survived the massacre of the clan.

"The kids name is Sasuke Uchiha, he was Itachi's younger brother, and as for now," the hokage said before pausing looking around the room, "I am not sure what to do with him."

Obito took a deep breath, the clan had been mean to him on many occasions over his life, but he still carried the Uchiha name, wither they acknowledged it or not. He also remembered how hard Kakashi's fathers death had been on him, he wondered how he would of turned out if he had been forced to grow up alone. Obito then made up his mind, there was only one action he could do.

"I will take him," Obito said softly, "I will take Sasuke, and raise him, it is only right for him to be raised by an Uchiha, and I am the only one around who fits that billing."

"Are you sure, this is not going to be easy, raising a kid is a heck of a challenge, trust me I know it," the Hokage replied.

"Yeah, but it is the right thing to do here, and I am a jounin of the leaf, I am sure I can handle this," Obito said with a small smile.

"Fine, the boy is in the hospital, it will be a few days before he is ready, I will tell the guards to let you through and take care of the paperwork. Good luck with this, I am sure that Minato would be proud of you right now."

A/N- I hope that you liked this chapter, I am not sure how I feel about the story, I like it a lot, but that is just it really. If you like it, or have a word to leave, please do so in a review. Review are very helpful to us simple writers, and are always a great joy to get.


	2. Chapter 2:The Uchiha meet

-1Uchiha: Heroes of Konoha

Chapter 2: The two meet

I don't own naruto or its characters

Obito sighed to himself as he walked towards the hospital. He had no idea just how much his life could change over the course of a few days, a couple of days before he had been a simple jounin of Konoha, and now he was a guardian of a kid of his former clan. That was really one part of the change too, he had lived in a pretty simple house, which had enough stuff for him between missions. Now though, he had to get a house big enough for himself and another person. Meaning he had to find another place to live. It was troublesome, and really something he didn't want to do, but at least he was able to get some help with this problem. The Hokage, had helped him get the new house, because of the great assignment he had taken up. Then their was also the paperwork, and not just the adoption paper work, but the house paper work as well. It was very aggravating to have to sit and do paper work all day. Then to just add something to his problems came the fact that he knew he would get to do less missions from this point forward. He would have to be around Konoha to be able to help keep a watch on the young Uchiha. Still there was some irony, that he was looked to help out the future of the Uchiha, the reject who the Uchiha didn't even want around. Obito looked closely at the doors for a second letting his mind focus on the task in front of him. He had to meet his new responsibility, this was the day he was to wake up, or that is what he was told.

Obito walked down the long halls of the hospital, the bright sun shining in each of the windows. He counted the doors as he walked, he had been told the number of doors until he reached the room where the boy was staying. Obito stopped thinking how this was his last chance to turn back from his given assignement, wondering it was smart on his half to put this on his shoulder. He wondered if Kakashi was in this spot, if he would of taken the responsibility of such a person. Obito opened the door to see a young dark haired boy sitting on the his own bed. The boy's eyes quickly looked towards him, and measured him up.

"So, who are you," the boy asked looking him up and down closely, "You don't look like one of the medic's or one of the guards I have seen today."

"Well, I guess they have not told you about me, but let's say, I just want to be friends," Obito said with a small smile.

"Well, of course not, I have not heard anything, other then that, I am one of the last two Uchiha," Sasuke said with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Well, kid actually your one of the last three Uchiha."

"That is not possible, all the Uchiha were killed by my brother, I know, I was force to see it. You better go mister, before I get the guards to escort you out!"

"Oh, sorry, I should of introduced myself before, I am Uchiha Obito. So yes there is three Uchiha left. You see… well that is a long story, but to put it short I didn't live with the rest of the Uchiha, and thus when they were whipped out, I was sparred the wrath of your brother."

"Why should, I believe you, what can you do to show me, that you are an Uchiha."

"Well, I can just do this," Obito said his eyes turning two show two sharingans.

"Hmm… I see, why are you after Itachi, why aren't you trying to avenge our clan."

"Because, kid, it wouldn't do any good, it won't bring back your father, mother, or anyone else in your clan. If I kill Itachi, everything will still be the same. Plus, I have been asked to help you, I am offering you a home which you can live in."

"Will, you train me in the ways of the Uchiha?" the boy asked bluntly, "I want to master the Uchiha's skills."

"Of course I will, if you promise, me that you will not just use these skill for revenge on your brother. I will not create a avenger, the Uchiha would never want its member's sink to that level."

"Fine, I won't," Sasuke said looking around, "Hey how about we get out of here, I am sick of this place."

"Sure, just give me a couple of moments," Obito said walking out of the room.

Obito walked down to the hall a bit, to where the nearest station was located. Obito smiled at the young nurse who was waiting behind the desk. "The young Uchiha, I am going to take him home with me, can you hand over the paper work, miss."

"Um, sure no problem," the nurse said handing over the paperwork, which Obito signed quickly, and turned the paper work back before walking towards the room again.

When he arrived in the room, he noticed that the boy was already for the trip and for just getting out of the hospital. While he had to admit, he was a bit surprised at how fast the kid got ready, he could hardly blame him for it. He remember how it was so little fun to be in this place, the times he had been injured. He lead the boy out of the hospital rather quickly, and then down the streets to the new house where Obito, and Sasuke would be living for quiet a while. Obito walked up to the door and held it open for the kid.

"You room is the one down the hall and to the left. I had some people bring your stuff from your old home, and put it in there, you can set it up however you want."

"Yeah sure, whatever," Sasuke replied looking around the room.

As Obito watched the boy, he noticed that he was looking at everything somewhat carefully. It looked as if the boy was trying to look at the stuff to figure out him a little bit better, from the stuff that he owned.

"So, is this the 4th Hokage?"

"Yeah," Obito said with a small smile, "He was my jounin teacher, and the other two in that picture were my teammates on my gennin team."

"So, what happened to the other two people in the picture, I can't say I have ever seen either of them."

"They both are dead, the other boy, died to save my life, and the girl died a short time later in the same war. It was a really dangerous time period, many good people were killed."

"Hmm.." the boy aid looking at other pictures, he noticed pictures of the Uchiha, but none that were recent at all. In fact, all of the pictures with other Uchiha members in it, had to be at least a half a dozen years old.

"So, what rank are you, I am just wondering, cause I want to know who is going to help me get stronger and all?"

"Jounin, kid, and I know a pretty decent amount."

"Well, good, we can start out training tomorrow then?"

"Yeah sure kid, we can do that, once you get back from your class."

"Alright, I am going to bed, I will see you in the morning," Sasuke announced in a very non-child like way before disappearing into his own room.

A/N- I know, it is not the longest chapter, I hope to make the later ones longer, but this one got what it need to get done, done. I hope you liked it. Please review, it is great to get review, and is always a positive reinforcement to us writers about writing, and shows us people like our writing. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: School and Training

-1Uchiha: Defenders of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 3: School and training

Obito pulled himself out of his new bed early in the morning, as an shinobi one got used to waking up at odd times, and also waking up early to train, and make ones self stronger. Getting out of bed, Obito had to admit to himself that it was nice to live a bit more upscale then he was use to. The bed had to be one of the most comfortable he had ever been in his life. Actually the whole house was amazing, he had not lived in a house near this nice, since he was actually a member of the Uchiha clan. He could remember the time right after he was forced out of the clan, when he had to stay in the most modest of housing arrangements. If it was just him, there would have been by far to much room for him in the house. It was not just him anymore though, he had to keep a eye on a kid, and help raise him. Obito laughed at that thought, he was now responsible for a kid. How Kakashi had to be watching down at him this moment, laughing at the situation now. Obito quickly got ready, and made his way down to the kitchen. Once he got there he started to make breakfast. Obito had been forced to learn how to cook on his many mission, not to say he was the best cook, but he did know what he was doing. As he finished up his breakfast, he was thinking about waking up Sasuke. The second he thought about the idea, he noticed the young Uchiha walking into the kitchen, already prepared for the day ahead of him.

"Good morning Sasuke, you can have as much food as you want," Obito asked politely

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke replied taking a plate and sitting down.

Obito did like wise, and sat down across from Sasuke. He noticed that the boy seemed just as focused as he had the day before. The boy would more then likely have at least a small chip on his shoulder for a good while. He just hoped that he could help the boy in anyway he could, and help him have somewhat of a normal life.

"So, Obito, will you have time to work with me after I get back from school," Sasuke asked breaking the silence around the meal.

"Of course, I don't think I will have a mission for a bit," Obito replied with a nod, "We can work as soon as you get out of school today."

"Fine, that will be good," Sasuke answered, "Also thank you for the breakfast. I am ready to head to the academy. I am sure you have some paperwork there to correct."

"Yeah, correct, well then lets get going."

The walk to the Academy was a pretty short one given everything, but it actually felt like it was quite a bit longer then he knew it was. Maybe it was because he had not been to the academy in years. As he got close to the building he could tell, that not that much had changed over the years. It pretty much looked exactly the same as he remembered. Obito waved to Sasuke who head towards his own class as soon as they walked into the building. Obito headed to the office, which he had never been to except for when he was in trouble. Obito opened the door to notice a young man sitting behind one of the desk. The young black haired young man already had a group of papers sitting in front of him.

"Ah, you must be Obito Uchiha, we heard about the situation," the young man said with a smile, "I have already gotten the paperwork ready for you to work on."

Obito say down and looked over the large amount of papers he had to sign. Obito took a deep breath, this was going to take a long time, and would have been a great punishment for him when he was younger. Obito, only hoped that this would not take forever to finish.

In a classroom on the other side of the building, Sasuke sat quietly listening to a long lecture by one of their teachers. Sasuke had been trained from almost his birth to be a shinobi. He had been shown everything from his clan, the best clan in Konoha. He would be a great shinobi, it was his destiny to be one. This lesson was really boring because of that, the teacher kept repeating everything that was said, and he knew that after the first time, it was pointless except for the idiots that would more then likely not make it as a shinobi anyway. Sasuke thus floated in and out of attention, but fake that he was paying attention the whole time, and well enough, so the teacher did know that he was not.

There were two other things which were extremely annoying about his class. The first was, Naruto, that kid had to be the most annoying kid he had every thought about hearing. The kid could not be quiet for a single second, and was always talking. He was all talk too, from what he saw of his skill, it was totally lacking in every possible way. In fact, Sasuke wondered just how the heck, the kid kept himself in school, without being kicked out. The other annoyance of the class was the girls. There were a number of girls would just glared at him all day long, they were annoying, they would hardly in some cases pay attention to the lesson going on, but they had plenty of time to pay attention to his every little movement. He wondered how bad this could get if, girls were already doing this. This could someday become a bigger annoyance then Naruto. The only thing that kept him from getting angry at the annoyances this day, was the fact, that he was going to train with his new guardian. He wondered what this Uchiha was like, and what he could show him, and teach him. He had used some time to look up a bit of information on him during lunch. He was amazed to find that he was actually a jounin, and of course he was a Uchiha on top of that. That meant he had to be a very good shinobi, and would have plenty to show him. Still other then the fighting skill, he knew almost nothing about him, except he seemed decently nice, and was not annoying. Eventally the day did come to an end, and Sasuke was out of the school moving faster then anyone had ever seen Sasuke move.

Obito was waiting on the step of his house, he knew when Sasuke would be out, and he was sure he was going to be back to the place quickly. Obito smiled when he noticed Sasuke moving quickly down the street.

"So, you ready?" Obito asked Sasuke who slowed down quickly before stopping nearby.

"Of course, I am, I am an Uchiha," Sasuke said, "Just lead the way to the training area."

The two of them went out to one of the wooded training areas. Obito, wanted to see if Sasuke had already learned great chakra control. Sasuke wondered why they choose this area, trying to figure out what the training would be.

"Alright, Sasuke, I am going to want to climb up this tree," Obito said looking at the young Uchiha.

"Sure fine," Sasuke replied starting to jump up to grab a tree branch.

"No! Not like that," Obito said shaking his head, "I want you to walk up the tree."

Sasuke looked at him puzzled, which was something Obito picked up on. Obito then walked right up the tree slowly taking step after step.

Obito turned to see Sasuke, "This training teaches chakra control, you must use the perfect amount of chakra in your feet to be able to climb this tree. If you put to much chakra into your feet, or to little you can't achieve your goal. Once you master this training, we can move on to the next training."

"Fine, I will have this taken care of in no time."

Obito watched Sasuke try to walk up the tree, and only get a few feet up the tree. He smiled as he watched a determined young Uchiha try again, and get a tad bit higher up the tree. He then tried again and again, not giving up, working just as hard every single time. Obito was surprised at the determination that the boy showed after failing so many time. It said a lot about the kid, and how much potential he had.

"Hey, Sasuke, we need to head in, you still have school tomorrow," Obito said looking across at Sasuke.

"No, let me stay out here, I have to get this down, I know I can, just let me get this done tonight," Sasuke replied.

Obito thought about it for a second, and knew what would be the best move in this situation.

"Yeah, fine go right ahead, just finish it, your pressing to much right now, make sure you keep your balance, and stay calm as you make your way up the tree."

Sasuke nodded, and tried a couple of more time, each time getting a bit closer to the top of the tree. Then it happened, Sasuke was at the top of the tree, he had made his way up the whole length of the tree. He was almost out of chakra, and jumped down the tree. Sasuke had done what he was asked, and he had learned that he would learn much more from Obito then he would at school. Having this Uchiha to learn from would be a great blessing.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter, I have not decided what I am going to do with teams yet, of course Kakashi won't be a team leader. If you have thoughts about that or anything else, say so in the review. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: The Teams named

-1Uchiha: Heroes of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 4: Teams named

The morning came far to soon for one, Obito Uchiha, while normally, he was glad to see the bright morning light, today it was a curse. Why do ask, that this day would be so different from every other single day Obito woke up. Well, the difference was that Obito had been up late parting about the success of his young adopted son. Sasuke had successful passed the Gennin test, and would put on to a team. He had grown pretty close to the young genius over the years. Looking back, having the Uchiha move in with him, had been one of the best moments in his life, and gave him back a family, which he had lost years before. Obito stretched his hands up looking around, it was hard to believe that he had lived in this house longer then he had lived in any house since he was kick out of the Uchiha clan. It was a nice choice one which had paid off greatly for him.

Walking down the stairs this day, he noticed that Sasuke had already eaten his breakfast, and left to go out to do some morning training. The boy worked extremely hard everyday, and was improving greatly every single day. He had still not been able to activate his sharingan but his skill with fire based jutsu was quite good, and his other areas were also pretty solid, but there was still a lot of room for improvement.

After having a great breakfast, Obito looked over to notice a note which was sitting on one of the tables. Sasuke must of brought in the note and left it, before leaving. Obito quickly opened up the letter, before reading it. As he looked down at everything, he had more questions in his head, then he had answers. The letter just told him, that he would need to go to the Hokage's Office for a meeting. There was no clue about what the meeting was about, or anything else to help, just the time. Obito looked up to check the clock to get an idea on just how much time he had before he would have to leave to go to the meeting. The answer was quick in coming to him. It was already time to leave for the meeting. Obito moved quickly down the streets of the town, cutting across one short cut which he knew would buy him some time, so he would be guaranteed to make it to the office a bit head of time. He had always had done such, and this would be a bad moment, and he was already cutting it far closer then he wanted to.

Luckly for him, he managed to make it the distance to the the Hokages office in the perfect amount of time, to get there right on time. Obito slide in to the hokages office, and noticed something very surprising to him. He was not the only person in the room, in fact there was a half dozen other jounin and special jounin who had already arrived in the room. Obito noticed the open seat which was for him, and moved across the ground quickly and found his way to the seat. He looked around, and noticed the others, and knew every single other person who in the room. He had a feeling about what this meeting was about , but he was surprised that he was at this meeting.

"Good to see that you all made it here," The Hokage said starting into his speech for them, "You are here today, because you're the best we have. As the best, it is your responsibility to help lead the next generation of shinobi in the village. It is always the current generation who show the next the way. Each of you will be given a group of 3 people to test, if you believe that they are worthy of being shinobi of the leaf, then you pass then, and if not, don't. Just remember we are counting on you."

Obito sighed, he was surprised to have this task, but as he thought about it more, it made more sense. He wondered if he would end up with Sasuke, it would make more then a little bit of sense for him to end up with the youngster.

"Kurenai, Asuma, Obito, please stay, I need to talk with you a bit more," The Hokage said as everyone else in the room filed out.

Obito knew, it had to be true, he must have been selected to be the teacher of Sasuke Uchiha. Obito waited quietly as the other left the room.

"Ok, you three will have been assigned the three groups which are the most promising, and maybe the hope for the villages future. Asuma, you have the InoChoShika team of this generation, as you know each of their fathers are jounin. Kurenai, you are going to have the heirest of the Hyuga clan. Then Obito, as I am sure you know, you will have your adopted son on your team. You will also have your teacher's son as well. I hope that you have no problems with having the fox kid on your team."

"No, I don't have any problems, it will be a interesting experience, though, I don't know how Sasuke, and Naruto will deal with being on the same team. I don't think the two like each other much, but I promise, I will find a way to get those two to work as a team. "

Across the village, the students were at this time sitting in class. It was like any other day for Sasuke. He had gotten in a good amount of training in, before arriving at the academy. As he walked in to the school, he was harassed by a number of girls. He had hoped that the number of girls who had a crush on him would decrease over time, but no that was so wrong. Over the last few years, more and more girls had join this club, which was at war with itself over who was the right girl for him. Of course the fact, the two worst members of the club sat behind him. It was almost said to think that the two of them had once been friends before their conflict over him. The blonde girl, Ino and the pinked haired Sakura, every day the two of the attacked and counterattacked. If there skill at arguing matched their skill as shinobi, then they both would be great shinobi, and would be good to have on his team, if he could find a way to put up with their annoying ways. Then their was Naruto, even Sasuke had to admit, he had gotten a bit better, but he sure had a long way to go if he was going to if he was going to live up to his brags. Plus he was so annoying, Sasuke really hoped that he would not end up on the same team as him. The rest of the class was ok, some were better then others, but he could stand living with most anyone on his team. He could carry the team, after all, he was a Uchiha, and he would prove to the world, just how good the Uchiha could be.

Sasuke's attention turned to Iruka as he got a list from one of a person who had walked into the room. Sasuke knew right away that this was the list, and this list would determine what gennin team he would be on.

"Ok, everyone, congratulations on graduating, and now I can give you your teams…"

Sasuke listened to the teams, making notes of who had been picked and who had not been picked, narrowing down his choices of who his teammates would be.

"Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka announce getting all of Sasuke attention to who would be on his team, "Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke could hear Sakura excitement about being on his team, it was well annoying just like it always was. Why did the girl just not get it though her head, he was not interested in her. He had more important things to do, such as becoming the best shinobi in the whole hidden leaf village. Then he also heard, Naruto excitement at the choice as well. He was not surprised about this either, everyone knew that Naruto had the same type of crush on Sakura as Sakura had on him. Still, he would have to deal with the two most annoying people ever. How could he manage to work with two just people. Well he would have too, he knew if he was going to be successful, he would have to deal with their annoying ways some how.

"Alright, here are you jounin teachers, Team one…," Suddenly Sasuke's attention was grabbed again, who would he work under, he more then likely would not know them, but he was sure he would be able to ask Obito about the guy.

"Team seven, you will work under Obito Uchiha," The announcement shocked Sasuke, he would work under his own adopted father, and fellow Uchiha. This made up for the fact, that he was with the annoying Naruto, and Sakura. With Obito working with this team, maybe they could actually go things, and that would mean, he could really become the best shinobi in the leaf village.

A/N: I hope that you like the story, I am thinking I will have this team seven go on the same first mission as in the main story. If you have any thought about that, or just want to drop a line please do so in a review. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Test

Uchiha: Heroes of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 5: The Test

Sasuke walked out across a short bridge to the area where he and the rest of his new team were going to meet with Obito sensei. He had already decided to do some warm up to get ready for what every he would have to do this day with his teammates Yet sadly he was the first person to show up at the spot, he figured that Naruto would be late, but he figured for sure that Sakura would be on time, to see him if nothing else. Obito gave them a time to arrive and he would arrive on time for sure. Sasuke decided to sit down softly on the grass and wait for the rest of his team.

As Sasuke sat he wondered just what type of training or exercise Obito would have them do. As he thought about it, he began to wonder what he would do in Obito's place. You had just gotten 3 youngster's who had never worked together and now you had to turn them into a team that would Yeah, he would have to do some major teamwork lessons, and Obito knew out he annoyance with Sakura, and Naruto. It meant for sure, that there would be serious on the teamwork side. Still what type of teamwork lesson would he teach them with. Even thinking about everyone of the stories that Obito had told him, he could not think of what the lesson would be.

"Sasuke, your hear, this is amazing, I can't believe that we are on the same team. It must be fate, don't you think?" Sakura said coming into his field of vision, moving quickly to sit next to him on the grass.

"Yeah, whatever Sakura," Sasuke replied hopping that his comment would cause the girl to leave him alone.

Sasuke shock his head as Sakura was unable to get it though her head that he was no interested in her. He looked at her for a split second. She would do what she could to win his affection, but would she be willing to risk to much and her problems with Naruto would for sure cause the team problems in the teamwork area. As Sasuke thought about this, he noticed Naruto walking on the bridge.

"Hey Naruto, you decided to show up, I see."

"Yeah, of course, I am here to show you, just how much better I am then your loser self. I am going to be the best shinobi in Konoha, in fact, I am going to be the next Hokage."

Sasuke had tuned Naruto out by the 4th word that came out of his mouth. It was a habbit he would have to get over, and he knew he would. Yet, it was just so challenging, Naruto was just to loud and well annoying.

A second after Naruto walked up a large area of smoke appeared, in its wake stood Obito Uchiha.

"Well, it is nice that all three of you could make it out here, " Obito said looking over all three of his teammates, causing a smile to spread across his face, remembering his own team.

"Well, we have a test today, it will determine if you are worthy of being shinobi of the leaf village, or not."

"What, you mean that the test we took two days ago was not the final one," Naruto said amazed at the comment

"Nope, kid, you have many more in your life, and this one is maybe the most important one," Obito replied, "First I would like to learn something about you three. Tell me one thing you like, one thing you don't like, and what your dream is?"

"Well, I like all types of ramen, I dislike some people," Naruto said looking at Sasuke, "and my dream is to be the next Hokage."

Obito smiled at the comment, he was so Kushina's kid it was unreal.

"Well I like some people, I dislike others," Sakura announced looking at Sasuke and Naruto in turn, "My goal is to be with someone."

Looking at her, he realized something else, that the comment about history repeating was true, He had in front of him a copy of his own team.

"Well, I am sure you know about sensei, but I like training, dislike annoying people, and my dream is to be the best shinobi the leaf ever produced," Sasuke said his normal determined look on his face.

"Good, we should get going," Obito said getting ready to tell them about there test.

"Uchiha sensei, could you tell us about you," Sakura asked in a curious tone.

"I can handle that one for you," Sasuke volunteered, "He likes ramen, he dislikes being late, and his dream his to have me be the best I can be, correct?"

"Yep, that is true," Obito said noticing Naruto's smile when Sasuke mentioned that he liked ramen.

"Alright, back on topic, you all have a test," Obito said looking at the group pulling out two bells, "It is called the bell test, who ever gets a bell passes, if you don't well, you will not be allowed to be a shinobi of the leaf."

Obito smiled as he noticed Naruto run right at him, it was so easy to read, it was funny. It was like watching a young version of himself. Obito moved slightly and tripped Naruto and bounced back and looked around. He noticed that Sakura and Sasuke had hidden in the woods surrounding the him. He knew just where each of them were at that moment.

"Obito sensei, one of those bells is mine, I have trained to hard to get it, you can't keep me from my destiny," Naruto yelled out forming a huge amount of clones.

Obito was impressed, this kid had this much skill to perform a solid move like this, it was not bad. It still was easy to counter without much effort. Obito created a clone the second before the Naruto's attacked, and transformed himself to look like Naruto escaping out of the group ,and allowing Naruto to fight himself. It was mean, but hopefully, the boy would learn a lesson from it. As he emerged from the group he noticed Sasuke moving quickly at him, forming hand seals. Obito smiled as he noticed this, Sasuke was the best of the group by far, and his use of Naruto's attack was good to, but not quiet good enough. Obito steeped hard on the ground before backing up. When the fireball hit its target, it turned his figure into a shadow clone.

"Headhunter jutsu," Obito called out pulling Sasuke under the ground up to his own neck.

"Good try Sasuke, but you can do better then that, I know you can."

Obito moved on to observe Sakura, he had read that she was a natural at sensing and control chakra, so she should be able to notice a easy genjutsu . Obito smiled as he release a genjutsu of Sasuke being mortally wounded and walking up to her and collapsing. Obito looked on with depressed looking noticing how she was not even able to figure out the simple genjutsu. Her feelings for Sasuke would be a huge weak point.

Sasuke managed to work his way out of the whole. He felt stupid, he had never fallen for that attack before, but now he had. Plus he could not get his teammates to work together. That would be the only chance they had. It at that moment hit him, why two bells, he remembered a old saying of Obito.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was also pulling himself together.

"Hey, I think I have an idea, but I am going to need both you and Sakura to help. If it works, I will make sure you and Sakura have a bell and pass this test."

"Really," Naruto said amazed, noticing Sasuke nodded his head, "Thanks"

"Yeah, whatever, lets go find Sakura, and don't tell her about the plan."

Walking to where they noticed Sakura in tears on the ground. Sasuke was more then a bit surprised when Sakura ran up to him and hugged him.

"Sasuke, your ok,"

"Sakura, we have work to do," Sasuke replied working overtime to keep from getting angry about this,"Alright, here is the plan."

Obito noticed that the three of them talking, and wondered what their plan would be. He smiled noticing the teamwork of the three. He also felt proud of Sasuke for putting aside his feelings to work with the other two. He didn't have time to think to much as Naruto come right at him. As he prepared to dodge them, he noticed a kunai fly at him. As Obito blocked Naruto, he transformed into Sasuke, and at the same time the kunai flying by him changed to Naruto. The move put him in perfect range to grab the bells, which he managed to do as he fell to the ground. Obito knew he could of prevented the move, but decided against it. The three show great teamwork, he just wanted to see one more thing.

"So, you got them, Naruto, seems like you get to pick who passes with you huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto said taking a deep breath, thinking about the help Sasuke had given him, "Yeah, but we are a team, and we should only pass as a team."

"Good, then you all pass, congrats."

A/N- I hope that you enjoyed this review, the reviews I have gotten have helped be a lot. I am thinking about a first mission, if any you have any thoughts on this, or anything else drop a line in the review, it is nice to see, and I am glad you read this chapter, also if you have time please vote in the poll on my profile if you can, if not it is ok too.


End file.
